The present disclosure relates generally to categorizing searches for software applications and to searching for software applications in a category-specific manner.
In recent years, application software or “apps” have become increasingly popular. Users can download apps onto mobile devices or computers. Some apps (e.g., game apps) are primarily for users' amusement. Some apps accomplish other utilities. For example, the apps may be provide directions, information about current events, recent activity of friends, or recipes. As these examples illustrate, apps can relate to a large variety of topics and life happenings.
App developers continue to develop new types of apps and to build upon existing apps (e.g., to create new versions). Users therefore have a large and increasing number of apps available to them. This variety can improve a degree to which the apps can meet user expectations. However, when a user wants to find an app to fill a particular need, the number of apps returned in a naïve keyword search can be overwhelming, and the order of the list may not be very relevant to the user's need. Such poor identification of relevant apps can make it difficult for the user to successfully find a suitable app that fills the user's need.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide systems and methods for providing relevant apps to a user.